1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video communication method using a digital TV.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital TV and wired and wireless network technologies having more excellent signal processing and storage capacity than the existing analog TVs have commercially developed, it has been possible to provide the users with various kinds of contents services such as real-time broadcast, COD (Contents on Demand), games, news, video communication, etc., using the Internet network connected to each house, in addition to the existing broadcast media.
An example of providing contents services using the Internet network may include an IPTV (Internet Protocol TV). The IPTV technology implies transmitting various information services, video contents, and broadcast by using high speed Internet networks and providing them to the user's TVs.
Recently, concepts such as a broadband TV, a web TV, etc., have been proposed as a type of network TV, which is developed one step further from the IPTV. Unlike the existing IPTV, in the broadband TV or the web TV, there are several contents providers and a user can be provided with the contents such as various VODs, games, etc. provided by the contents provider, by individually accessing several contents providers.
In the foregoing network TV system, it is possible to provide information to the users in various types. A need exists for a method of exchanging the information and contents between the users and performing the video communication between them as needed.